The Birthday Bash Reconciliation - A Shamy Fanfiction
by SHAMY Car Nerd
Summary: Sheldon has angered Amy again, and has decided to throw a party for her as apology. Follow Sheldon and his friends as they scramble to throw Amy a party in 2 days. Will Amy forgive him? Find out! Includes special scenes from the Prom Equivalency and a special, unplanned surprise from Sheldon at the end of the party!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: An Idea**

This birthday was going to be extra special, even though it wasn't Sheldon's. Sheldon had been extra cranky this week, because he felt ousted at work. He'd heard that the University was considering Kripke over him for tenure, and he wasn't the happiest camper at Camp for Jesus, per say. And, as he usually did, he took it out on the people around him, especially his girlfriend, Amy. Even _he_ had realized he'd crossed a line when he criticized her most recent paper on the hyper conductivity between motor neurons in the extremities. She'd gotten really quiet, that way she did when she was angry, and hadn't come to see him. And, in his reckless anger, he didn't care.

When the results of the tenure pick came out the next day, Sheldon had been relieved. Kripke hadn't gotten the job, but nor did he. Neither did Leonard, but Sheldon told him that he hadn't expected him to, just to be a little mean. After all, if he didn't deserve it, who did? Koothrappali hadn't gotten it either, and Sheldon didn't make any remarks to him. As for Wolowitz, well, he wasn't even considered for tenure, because he didn't have a PhD. Sheldon was happy that none of them gotten it, because none of them deserved it, he thought. They were driving home from work that day, Sheldon smirking to himself that neither Kripke nor Leonard had won the tenure. There was silence in the car, because Sheldon didn't like music. He said it was because he didn't want to be mistaken for a gang member, but that wasn't true. He hated music because he always knew when his father was drunk and mad as hell when he came home because he'd hear the music pouring from the car like juice out of a blender. Sheldon spotted an ad on the side of the road for the movie 'Home'. A little purple alien peeped out from the poster, with a cat on its head and a bewildered look on its face. Sheldon began musing upon the movie, and while he wondered how hard Leonard would cry at the end, Leonard broke the silence. "You know, Sheldon, you should apologize to Amy." Sheldon cringed. He didn't want to talk about it at all, because, even though he knew he was awful at determining emotions, he had made her angry. Really angry.

Sheldon snorted. "Why? I didn't say anything that was untrue. Unlike you, Leonard, I do not give out apologies when they are not deserved." Leonard shook his head, and sighed deeply, as if letting out all of his frustration in a single breath.

"You criticized her paper and said it was worthless, Sheldon! She's spent almost all of her life pursuing this kind of fame, and you dismissed it with a few words."

Sheldon sighed. "A few, Leonard? No. Exactly 553 words." Leonard rolled his eyes and continued driving in silence. Sheldon paused. He was irritated with Leonard. What gave him the right to tell him what to do? Sheldon turned sharply to him. "Fine. I'll call her, and I'll apologize, just to prove that she's NOT angry. Okay?"

They got back to the apartment, and Sheldon turned on his computer and prepared his video call. Leonard dropped his bag on the couch, declared he was going to Penny's for a drink, and made to leave, but Sheldon stopped him. "You put your bag in my spot, Leonard." Leonard clenched his jaw and moved the bag to the right, and slammed the door behind him. Sheldon shook his head. Leonard should really be more careful with their apartment. After all, doors didn't come cheap nowadays. Sheldon sat back in his office chair and opened up Skype. He called Amy at her contact, 'QuilterGirl31415'. As the computer dialed, Sheldon smirked at the name, a clever reference to pi. He expected her to pick up immediately. Nothing happened. The computer just kept ringing. After about 2 minutes, the Skype screen asked him to leave a message, as there was no answer. Sheldon was absolutely stunned. Amy _always_ answered, always! Had he really made her THAT mad? He typed in a message. 'Are you mad at me, Amy?', careful to properly capitalize and use proper punctuation. Maybe she would be so impressed by his proper grammar that she would stop being mad.

Sheldon eventually did get a response, but it took so long that he got distracted from his work and started playing Age of Conan online. Sheldore and his ostrich were looking good. He was preoccupied in working out a deal with a half – orc hero in regards to a rare enchanted beech bow, when a notification popped up in the corner of his screen. Amy had responded! Sheldon eagerly clicked it, and was disappointed with the answer. She'd only said 'yes'. She didn't even capitalize it! Sheldon typed in another message. 'Why didn't you answer immediately? I'm an experimental physicist, not a hippie waiting around for the next lovemail!' Sheldon didn't have to wait long this time. Amy responded in almost under a minute, 'Because I'm mad, Sheldon. People aren't as inclined to respond to your requests if you're not nice.' Sheldon was stunned. She really WAS mad! He hurriedly typed in his response. 'What did I do?'. 'Think about it, Sheldon.'

Sheldon did try to think about it. He tried anything to understand what was wrong. He'd assumed that the paper thing had passed – perhaps it was about the way he ate? Perhaps she was hungry, perhaps she had a bad day.. Oh! It must have been when he'd ridden the bus to her lab unannounced, and he'd broken her thermometer. Yes, that must have been it. But wait, he'd said sorry and she said that's okay…

Leonard came home from Penny's to find Sheldon sitting forlornly on the couch, playing with his 16 – square Rubik's cube, the advanced version of the original 9. He'd been sitting there, contemplating Amy's anger, and had been trying to beat his various times. He'd come up with 8.79 seconds, .23 better than his last time, but he was trying to get better. Leonard came home from Penny's to find Sheldon, sitting dejected and alone, holding the Rubik's cube and his hand timer in his lap. Leonard paused. "Are you still moping about Amy?"

Sheldon shifted. "She's mad at me, Leonard, and I don't know how to make it better."

Leonard frowned. "Since when have you, of all people, tried to make another person besides yourself happy?"

Sheldon glared at him. "Since I found out, Leonard, that I love her, maybe even more than I love my spot!"

Leonard raised his eyebrows, and sat down in the adjacent armchair. "That's hot," he replied, with a little smirk on his face. Sheldon glowered at him, not getting the joke. Leonard's expression became more serious. "You should make it up to her, Sheldon."

Sheldon sneered. "Oh, yes, duchess, and how would I do that?"

Leonard scowled. "Maybe you could be nicer to someone who's trying to _help_ you?" Sheldon shrugged and looked at him expectantly. Leonard took a deep breath. "You know, her birthday is coming up. Girls love it when you do nice things for them, on their birthdays."

Sheldon leaned forward, interested. "What are you proposing?"

"Give her flowers or something. You remember when you bought her that tiara? She loved it. Do something like that."

Sheldon smiled. A brilliant, brilliant plan had formed in his mind. "Thank you, Leonard." He stood up and walked out of the room, leaving his stunned roommate, frozen in shock. He went to his room and closed the door. He picked up his phone and shuffled through the contacts. He was going to need to make a call.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Venue**

Leonard paused that night when he passed Sheldon's door, on the way to his bedroom. His head was buzzing from the drinks at Penny's and the idea that Sheldon could show any form of gratitude towards him. As he passed, carefully tying the cords on his red bathrobe, he heard shouting coming from Sheldon's room. That was unusual. Leonard had heard Sheldon shout only once, at an unruly high schooler who described Sheldon's work as 'la – ame!'. Leonard frowned. Maybe he'd had a glass of wine too many. He continued walking towards his room, but stopped as he heard another burst of loud noise. He _definitely_ wasn't imagining it this time. He carefully moved toward Sheldon's room, his slippers brushing noiselessly against the floor. He pressed his ear against the wood and glass, and caught the tail end of what Sheldon was saying. "….a buying limit? What do you mean a BUYING LIMIT? I want to buy something, and you restrict me from doing so? You know, I am going to reference the Constitution here, you know what that is? - Yes, it's that very old document. A second grader could have told me that! You are infringing upon my rights, by extension of the first amendment – why wouldn't you care? You live in this country, don't you? – You can't help me anymore? Hello? HELLO? Well, they hung up…" Leonard hesitated. Did he dare knock? Every nerve in his body told him not to knock on the door. He didn't want to deal with an angry Sheldon. However, his curiosity got the best of him and he said, "You okay buddy?" Sheldon opened the door. He was in his Tuesday night pajamas and his face was red from yelling. He scowled at Leonard.

"Not really, I cannot begin to express my displeasure, Leonard! The nerve of some people! I cannot believe – "

Leonard cut him off. He wasn't in the mood to hear Sheldon rant, and the idea of standing here listening to another Sheldon speech didn't appeal to him. "What were you trying to buy?" he asked cautiously.

Sheldon shifted. "250 grey roses, but apparently store policy dictates I can only buy 100 at a time." He rolled his eyes. "This is why I don't do romantic things or listen to your advice Leonard. It turns out to be a disaster!" And he slammed the door.

Sheldon woke up the next morning smelling and feeling awful. He was splayed out on his bed, his phone on his chest, an open notebook at his side. He wondered if he'd drunk dialed Stephen Hawking again, and he felt a flare of embarrassed panic rising in his chest. He sat up and checked his list of recent calls. No calls to Stephen Hawking, but very long calls to flower shops. Then he remembered. He'd been trying to buy flowers for Amy's party, but the mean store people hadn't let him. He got up, and checked the clock. The alarm hadn't rung, and he was up an hour late. He shuddered. This day was already off to a bad start.

Sheldon sat dejectedly in the car, not even caring that Leonard was playing music softly on the radio. Planning a party was _much_ harder than he'd thought it be, and Amy was still ignoring him. He'd tried to get some decorations and things that were grey (it was her favorite color), but everything was either sold out or not just right. Sheldon had to make it perfect. They'd purchased some balloons and stowed them in the backseat of the car. They were plain grey. Sheldon had chosen them. He felt that the other balloons, decorated with frivolous 'party' animals and colorful 'Happy Birthdays' were inappropriate. Amy, like he, was a creature of order. She wouldn't appreciate them. Leonard disagreed, but eventually let Sheldon do what he wanted. Sheldon was fine with that. He didn't need Leonard breathing down his neck and making his decisions for him. Sheldon was the one who was supposed to be making decisions for Leonard. On the other side of the car, Leonard switched off the radio and turned to look at him. Sheldon pretended not to notice, just to get his point across that he was not happy. Leonard shook his head and kept driving. Then, he asked, "Sheldon, how do you plan to put together a party in one day? You don't even know where you'll be throwing the party, and her birthday is _tomorrow_. Maybe you should just do something else –"

Sheldon shook his head. "I have to do this, Leonard. You were right. She deserves it. And, I love her, quirks and all." They continued to drive in silence. A venue? Sheldon creased his brow. He'd almost forgotten that he'd need a place to actually host the party. Hmmm… Where was the best place to throw a party…?

The bell clanged on the door of the comic book store. Stuart looked up from where he was writing out expenses at the front counter. Sheldon had come in alone. Stuart looked at his watch. It wasn't comic book night, and the store was close to closing. Stuart glanced over at the couches in the lounge area. After a few months of being reopened, they were beginning to wear out, and with them, Stuart's grief for Debbie. Stuart felt bad. Some days he didn't even think about her, and she'd taken him in – No. Stuart shook himself. That was the past. He had to deal with the present, even if the present was a tall, annoying, man who looked like a praying mantis. Sheldon glanced around, and fixed his eyes upon Stuart. He smiled (Did Sheldon _ever _smile at someone?) and walked over to Stuart. Stuart let out a deep breath, and forced a smile. "How can I help you, Sheldon?"

Sheldon nodded. "You know my girlfriend, Amy?"

Stuart frowned. "The girl I went on 3 dates with before you burst in and asked her to date you, leaving me alone and single for another 2 years? No, she's completely slipped my mind."

Sheldon stared blankly at him, trying to wrap his mind around the apparent sarcasm. "I don't understand, Stuart. You just said you went on dates with her, and then you said she's slipped your mind… Isn't that a bit of an oxymoron?" Stuart just stared at him, hoping to convey the message that he was not in the mood to answer. Sheldon blinked and continued as if not interrupted. "You know my girlfriend, Amy? She's mad at me and I need to make it up to her, so I'm throwing her a party for her and her friends."

Stuart blinked. "How am I supposed to help? And, I'm assuming I'm also not invited?"

Sheldon shifted. "You can help by letting me throw her party in the comic book store. You'll be invited if you let me throw it here."

Stuart contemplated this for a minute, then replied, "Does she have any single lady – friends?"

Sheldon waved his hand. "Can I use the comic book store or not?"

Stuart hesitated, and weighed the pros and cons. Then he made his decision.

Sheldon came home that night looking triumphant. Penny and Leonard were sitting on the couch, eating dinner and watching TV. Penny was distinctly aware that she was in Sheldon's spot, but she wasn't going to move until he told her to. She felt defiant that night. Almost as soon as he came in, Sheldon said, "Penny, you're in my spot." She sighed and moved to the seat next to Leonard, and continued to eat, trying to not be fazed by Sheldon's annoying habits. He settled in his seat and wrinkled his nose. "Babylon 5, Leonard? Really? Are you trying to punish Penny for something?" He paused for a minute. When Leonard didn't answer, he continued, "Leonard, I have good news. Stuart is letting me throw Amy's party at the comic book store tomorrow!"

Penny looked up sharply. "You're throwing her a _party_?"

Sheldon looked at her. "Yes, Penny. I just said that. You need to work on your listening skills."

Penny glared at him. "You could have told me, you know. I'm her best friend, and I want to help."

Sheldon frowned. "Why?"

Penny sighed. "Because I _know_ you'll mess it up."

Sheldon considered this. "Perhaps… Alright. You can help me plan Amy's party." He looked at her. "It's tomorrow, so get your ideas cooking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Dream**

Sheldon lay awake, facing the ceiling. He felt restless. He wouldn't turn on the light and read. After all, there was no book that was boring to him – well, maybe there were some (aka Fifty Shades of Grey, Sheldon got chills from thinking about that infernal book) and watching TV or playing a video game would be counterintuitive, as it would increase his brain activity instead of decreasing it. Penny had promised him a plan tomorrow. But he was worried nevertheless. He wasn't used to asking people for help. Leonard didn't count, as they were longtime roommates. Perhaps he should go check on her…. He slipped out of bed, and put on his slippers. He pulled on his robe, which he had carefully hung on the hook on the back of his door. He grasped the knob under his fingers, and felt the cold metal warming under his touch. He gently turned the handle, and the door slipped open. Sheldon carefully stepped out into the hallway. He didn't bother to shut his door. He crept into the living room, his padded feet making _swish swish_ sounds on the hardwood floor. He pushed open the front door and stepped out into the hallway between 4A and 4B. No need to creep now. He strode confidently over to Penny's door, and knocked.

"Penny. Penny. Penny." No answer. Should he knock again? He raised his hand to knock, but the door banged open before he could get there.

"What, Sheldon?" Penny's hair was messy. She was wearing pajamas and had an irritated look on her face. Sheldon was offended.

"Is that any way to greet somebody when they knock on your door?"

"You don't greet people politely, Sheldon, when you knock on their door at 1:30 AM!"

Sheldon was taken aback. "At least I knocked! I've seen Leonard barging in here without knocking countless times! And you don't even yell at him!."

Penny gritted her teeth. "What is it, Sheldon?"

Sheldon cleared his throat. "Do you have any ideas for Amy's party? I've spent the whole night worrying. I just can't seem to come up with any ideas for Amy's party without it being Star Wars, Star Trek, or Spock!"

Penny sighed with resignation. "Come in, Sheldon. We need to talk."

Sheldon stared blankly at her. "Does that mean that you have ideas?"

They sat on Penny's couch, Sheldon with his legs awkwardly crossed, and Penny with a fresh glass of Pinot Grigio. It was a cheap wine, that, as Sheldon watched, left small red stains on the sides of the glass. Penny had just told him her ideas for Amy's party. Sheldon wasn't willing to admit how much he'd liked them, so he'd grunted and made a comment along the lines of 'that is very good, especially considering here community college education, etc…'. He checked the wall clock. It was 2:45 am, and, as the stress of what he was about to pull of the next day – sorry, that day – left him, he began to feel tired. He glanced over again at Penny, who now had her head back and was snoring, the empty glass of wine held precariously in her left hand. Sheldon carefully stood up – he didn't want to wake her, Penny was an absolute monster when she woke up – and made his way across the room to the door. He carefully exited the apartment, closing the door behind him. He tiptoed to the other apartment, where he found that he had accidentally left the door ajar. After closing the door and sneaking back to his room, he removed his robe and collapsed on the bed, too tired to think. As he closed his eyes, he wondered, 'how am I thinking this if I am too tired to think?'

Sheldon was dreaming. He was in his favorite place in the whole world – the physics lab. He was standing at his board, his brow furrowed and his mouth clenched. He was trying to solve a physics problem. In the dream, he didn't know what he was solving, only that he was solving it. There was a knock on the door. Sheldon looked up from his work. Before he could see who it was, the dream changed. They were back at Prom Night, on the rooftop. Sheldon was smiling, and not because it was social protocol – it was because he was so relieved and so in love. Sheldon would have never described himself like that in the past, but he was in love, and he was happy. He was standing by the punch bowl, grinning like crazy, because he'd just spiked it with his pomegranate juice. Amy was talking to Penny in the corner. Occasionally, Sheldon would steal glances at her, just to make sure she was there and as beautiful as she always was. He was surprised he'd admitted it to her. Just then, Raj put on a slow song – was this 'I won't Give up'? He looked over at Amy, and she was looking back this time, expectantly. He walked over, carefully picking his way across the rooftop and trying to not to trip or step on any dirty hosiery. He'd learned from the last time. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He offered his hand to Amy. "In observance of prom night traditions – would you care to dance?" She didn't respond, but smiled and took his hand. Sheldon led her carefully to their own little spot on which Raj had designated the dance floor, and looked at her. He'd never slow danced before. He glanced over to where Leonard and Penny were dancing, and saw that Leonard had his hands on Penny's waist. Sheldon awkwardly placed his hands on Amy's waist. She put hers on his shoulders, and they began to awkwardly sway to the music. Sheldon kept his gaze firmly focused on his feet, because he didn't want to step on Amy's feet. Also, she knew him too well. He didn't want her to figure out what was going on in his head. He felt the little rush of blood to his head again, like when he first saw Amy in her prom dress. He didn't like these emotions. They were too new, and they made him scared. Sheldon wasn't used to feeling this way. As the dance ended, he looked at her, and found that she was staring at her feet too. Maybe she felt the same way Sheldon did? Their eyes locked, and they exchanged a smile. He let go of her waist, and stepped away. The music changed to a funky beat, and the dream faded…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: 'Blank Space' Confessions**

Sheldon woke up in a sweaty daze. He was tucked haphazardly under the covers, his limbs loose and supple, almost like spaghetti noodles. He winced and realized that he was crushing his arm. He rolled off of it and prodded his arm. He couldn't feel it. He silently cursed. He must have cut off the blood flow while he was sleeping. He sat up and wobbled it around a bit, and he felt a rush of heat as the blood flowed back into his oxygen depleted muscles. He stood up. He felt awful. Sheldon glanced at the time. Goodness! It was almost 9:30 am, and he wasn't even showered, dressed, or fed! He rummaged sleepily in his drawers, and pulled a fresh pair of underpants, his 'lucky' khaki pants (they were lucky because Sheldon seemed to make the most scientific breakthroughs with them), a long sleeve shirt, and a t- shirt. Briefly, he considered dressing up for Amy's party, but dismissed the idea. He didn't need to dress up to be amazing. After a shower, a bowl of cold cereal, and an argument with Leonard about Battlestar Galactica, Sheldon was ready to face the day. Penny was going to take him to Party City to purchase decorations, and then to the mall, to get her a gift. He'd taken her last time, when he'd purchased the tiara, so he felt that she would be a good contribution to his operation.

They were sitting at their desks. Sheldon's head was full of ideas, and he needed to pour them out into his computer's word program. Leonard glanced at his watch. "Sheldon, shouldn't you be getting ready to go out with Penny? Remember, the party is _tonight_." Sheldon glanced up, annoyed.

"What?"

Leonard sighed. "Penny. Party. Tonight."

Sheldon felt a stab of panic. He'd almost forgotten! He sprang up out of his chair and ran to his room. He had to find his wallet, his house key, his list…

By the time he was ready, Penny was already at the door. She smiled at him. "Ready?" He nodded. He wasn't in the mood for talking, and this mood sustained all throughout the car ride to Party City. Penny tried to make small talk. "Want some music?" and "Any ideas for a gift you want to buy for Amy?" Sheldon didn't respond. He was getting nervous, but he didn't understand why. Perhaps it was the sandwich he'd had for lunch. He got really antsy when the tomato was next to the bread. The lettuce, after all, is a moisture barrier against the bread! Penny snapped him out of his reverie by turning up the music really loud and caterwauling "Blank Space" by Taylor Swift. Sheldon looked at her.

"I'll let you listen to Taylor Swift if you don't sing along with it."

Penny ignored him. "….and I've got a blank space baby, and I'll write your name!"

"Please stop."

"BOYS ONLY WANT LOVE IF IT'S TORTURE!"

"Stop. Please. I'm dying here!"

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YA! 'CAUSE IT'S GONNA BE FOREVER, OR IT'S GONNA GO DOWN IN FLAMES! YOU CAN TELL ME WHEN…"

Sheldon cut her off by pushing the button on the console. "No more. You just ruined Taylor Swift for me."

Penny sighed. "Somebody's in a bad mood today."

Sheldon shifted. Should he tell her? Before he could fully process this thought, he began. "I'm nervous, Penny." She didn't respond. He wasn't sure if she was even listening, but he continued to speak. "I'm afraid I'm going to mess up Amy's party, and she might leave me. I've never felt this way about anybody." With that said, he looked out the window. Penny didn't respond for a minute.

"You know, Sheldon – you should let Amy know how you feel." Sheldon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but Penny cut him off. "I know that you're not used to this, Sheldon, but, after you told Amy that you loved her…"

Sheldon broke in. "We've been happier as a couple."

Penny nodded. "Exactly." They were silent for a moment, and Penny turned Taylor Swift back on. They rode in this manner to Party City, where Penny chose the farthest parking spot as the lot would allow, to annoy Sheldon, and they entered the store.

Sheldon didn't want to admit it, but he had absolutely no idea what he was doing for the rest of their shopping excursions. Penny practically picked out every decoration and balloon for the party, while Sheldon walked along in tow, complaining and moaning. After Party City, Penny took him to the mall and they went to the jewelry store &amp; appliance store to pick out Amy's gifts. Sheldon picked out something on Penny's recommendation. Nothing too expensive, just something that Sheldon hoped would make her smile.

As they drove to the comic book store to set up, Sheldon made some calls to people he wanted to invite. Leonard, Howard, Raj, Bernadette, Emily, and Stuart were invited, naturally, and, as Penny was sitting in the car with him already, it would be counterintuitive to call her. It was decided that Penny would go over to Amy's on a ruse of 'hanging out', and Sheldon would be back at the comic book store, orchestrating the party and the set – up. They'd scrambled to get a last – minute caterer and ended up settling on ordering some Chinese food. Penny let him out at the comic book store, laden with bags of items. His friends were already there, moving racks of books and setting up some tables. Sheldon took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He had under an hour to set this up. He was ready to meet the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Midnight Kiss**

[Chapter 5]

Amy was at home, in her kitchen, trying to eat something. After a long day at work, she deserved to be able to relax and have a bite to eat. Especially after this nightmare with Sheldon. She took down some mashed potato powder from the cupboard and looked at it. Did she want mashed potatoes? Hmmm…. Her fingers skimmed along the shelves. She still couldn't believe that Sheldon could be so insensitive. After all they'd been through, he'd do this? He hadn't even called since their fight. After getting back together 2 weeks ago, they'd promised to reevaluate their relationships, try to work for and with each other. And he'd been mean. He'd criticized her paper, her pride and joy, tore it down in front of her friends. Amy was angry. She wasn't too ready to forgive him yet. She sat down on the couch, and switched on the TV. She wasn't in the mood for eating – perhaps later. A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie, and she stood up to answer. Her scowl immediately morphed into a smile when she saw Penny. "Hey, Penny! What is up?"

Penny grinned at her. "How about a girl's night out? Bernadette will meet us at the Cheesecake Factory for a little drink tonight!"

Amy smiled. "Let me get my bag. Be back in 2!"

Penny was driving, and Amy sat in the passenger seat. They'd been talking about anything but Sheldon and Amy; fashion, Penny's job, Amy's job, Leonard, Stuart, anything. Their topic had moved to Amy's lab rats when Penny made a right turn instead of a left. Amy turned and looked out the window. This was the wrong way! She turned to her friend. "Penny, we're going the wrong way." Penny ignored her and kept driving, putting more weight on the pedal as she did so. The car shot forward and continued to accelerate. Amy was shouting now. "PENNY! WE'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY! PLUS, WE ARE OVER THE SPEED LIMIT!" Penny came to a sudden stop. They were outside the comic book store, Penny cool and collected, and Amy dazed and slightly ruffled. Penny turned and grinned at her.

"We changed girl's night to here." Amy frowned at her.

"I don't want to go to the comic book store. There's only creepy guys and there's no drinks!"

"Just come in. I want to show you something."

Sheldon and the others were crouching. As soon as they heard Penny's car pull up outside the store, he shouted 'LIGHTS!' and they'd turned off the lights and hidden in the shadows. He heard Amy and Penny coming up the walk to the door. He crouched next to the door, his pulse racing. This was his moment to make things up after their fight. He heard the door. Amy and Penny stepped in. Time slowed down, as the lights flicked on (manned by their handy engineer Howard) and they all yelled 'SURPRISE!' Penny was grinning, but Sheldon focused his eyes upon Amy. She was wearing her usual sweater – skirt combination, but Sheldon thought that she was particularly lovely. But he wasn't going to tell her that. Amy's mouth was open in shock, as she scanned the room. A large banner said 'HAPPY 32nd BIRTHDAY AMY!' (Amy was 3 years younger than Sheldon). The room was festooned with grey balloons, grey streamers, and grey roses, and for some reason, a few life – sized cardboard cutouts of King Arthur, hero of the Arthurian epics. The usual array of comic book racks and bins had been pushed to the side, and a big table (complete with a plastic gray table cloth) dominated the center. It was covered with Szechuan Palace takeout cartons and catering platters, and in the middle of the table, a giant, sticky grey birthday cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Amy!' in pink icing sat. Amy was marveling at the site, and Sheldon smiled, inwardly smug at her reaction. He beckoned to her. "Come on, Amy Farrah Fowler. Let's eat." Amy smiled and he took her hand.

After the Chinese food had been consumed (well, most of it – Stuart got so nervous talking to one of Amy's scientist friends that he had to go out aback and throw up), the 'happy birthdays' sung and said, and the cake cut and eaten, it was time for gifts. Sheldon had saved his gift for last. After opening up everyone's gifts, all eyes turned to Sheldon. Suddenly, he didn't want to show everybody what he'd gotten Amy. "Thank you for the gifts, friends." And he made to get up.

Penny stopped him. "Whoa, there, Mr. Spock. What about _your _gift for Amy?" Amy was looking at him expectantly, and Sheldon started feeling self – conscious.

"Penny, you know very well that I don't believe in gift – giving. Isn't the gift of me, and this party enough?" Penny frowned.

"But – "

"No buts. Amy, come with me. I want to show you something."

Amy looked disappointed. Did she actually believe that he wasn't going to get her a gift? Although it was clear that she was unwilling, she got up and accompanied Sheldon to the back of the comic book store. In a burst of gentlemanly emotion, Sheldon even held the door for her. They stepped out back. It was twilight, and, as the light streaked the heavens and the sun sank below the mountains, Sheldon could feel a chill in the air. Sheldon never liked being cold. But here, with Amy, he almost didn't mind. Almost.

He turned to Amy. "I have a gift for you."

Amy frowned. "I thought you didn't have one for me."

He gave her a crocodile grin. "I didn't want to be around them when I gave it to you. You know, I do have a reputation to uphold."

He gently pulled out a long, thin box from his pocket, and handed it silently to her. He felt that saying something would ruin the moment. Amy carefully pried it open, and broke into a big smile. She looked up at him. "It's… it's… beautiful, Sheldon." Inside the box was a silver necklace, with a small, round pendant. On the pendant was a half – moon and 3 stars. On the other side of the pendant were the words 'Shoot for the stars'.

Sheldon smiled. "I'm sorry for being so rude. I read your paper – it's quite good." He wanted to add _for a biology paper_ at the end of his sentence, but Penny had dissuaded him from doing so. Amy looked up at him. And then Sheldon sort of forgot what happened. He was almost 100% sure that they'd kissed. And it was the best kiss they'd ever had, full of passion. Sheldon felt a little guilty, however. Even though Amy was happy, there was still something else…

[SPOILER ENDING]

{Do NOT read if you are going unspoiled!}

The party was over, and, after cleaning up, they'd driven back to Sheldon's apartment. Amy had donned her new necklace, and Sheldon thought she was quite pretty. After returning to the apartment, Penny and Leonard left for late night drinks, leaving Sheldon and Amy quite alone. Sheldon's guilt still remained. After talking a little, kissing a bit more, and an unsuccessful attempt to convince Amy to watch late – night Star Wars, she got up to leave, declaring that it was late and that she had work the next day. Sheldon was a little sad. He'd liked the fact that she was here, and wasn't sure if he should ask her to stay.

He didn't. They said their good – byes at the door. As Sheldon shut his front door, he couldn't bear the guilt any longer. Still facing the closed door, he pulled a soft, blue box from his pocket, and opened it. Inside sat a perfect, silver engagement ring with a row of white diamonds, at what Sheldon had deduced to be Amy's ring size. "Good Lord." Sheldon said out loud. He was now speaking to the room. "Why didn't I propose tonight? It should've been so easy – Amy Farrah Fowler… Will you marry me?"

FIN

(Catch my next story – 'The Glow – Sheldon's Ring', a one – chapter short on how Sheldon picked the ring he did for Amy.)

(Shameless self – promotion: Want more Shamy fanfics? Find updates on my tumblr, .com)


End file.
